1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeder for supplying a component to a pickup position for a mount head in a component mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a component mounting apparatus for mounting a component on a board, as a component supplying device, a tape feeder for pitch-feeding a carrier tape in which a component is stored and supplying the component to a pickup position for a mount head is widely used (see Japanese Patent No. 4479616 as Patent Document 1, for example). In the tape feeder as shown in Japanese Patent No. 4479616, there are used a lower receiving section that supports a carrier tape in a vicinity of a pickup position and a leaf spring member that has a convex shape upward in a center section while supporting both ends, and a magnet member is attached to a lower surface of the leaf spring member. According to this configuration, an advantageous effect is obtained in which the carrier tape can be supported by the leaf spring member from a lower surface side of the carrier tape, and a balance of the component held by the carrier tape can be stable due to the magnetic force.
In recent years, as a lighting apparatus, a lighting board of which a light source is a light emitting component such as an LED has been widely used (see JP-A-2012-42670 and JP-A-2012-243713 as Patent Documents 2 and 3). Since an LED has the following characteristics, functions compatible with the characteristics are desirable for a tape feeder used in a component mounting apparatus for producing the lighting board. That is, a plurality of light emitting components are mounted on the lighting board in a predetermined arrangement and quality requirements of the lighting board are that the light emitting components are arranged at precise positions in the lighting board as a finished product. Particularly, when an exterior of the lighting board and the like to be mounted on a vehicle is important, it is required to precisely dispose a light emitting part of the light emitting component at a predetermined position in a manufacturing process of the lighting board.
However, in the light emitting component, variation exists in a positional relationship between an actual position of the light emitting part and an original reference position at which the light emitting part should be positioned because of an error in the manufacturing process. Thus, in order to manufacture the lighting board that meets the quality requirements described above, it is not possible to use the reference position defined by the exterior and the like without change, as a reference of positioning when mounting the light emitting component on the board. As described above, as a method of mounting the light emitting component, supplied by the tape feeder, which has characteristics in which the positional relationship between an actual position and the original reference position of the light emitting part has variation, on the board while precisely arranging light emitting part, a method of positioning the light emitting component held by the tape feeder based on a recognition result of optical recognition of the component in a mounting process has been proposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4479616
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2012-42670
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2012-243713